


Streetlights - Poem

by cybel



Series: My Original Poetry & Lyrics circa 1979 [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Original Poetry - Freeform, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22306381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel/pseuds/cybel
Series: My Original Poetry & Lyrics circa 1979 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605466





	Streetlights - Poem

Red-orange streamers streak the sky,  
already morning blue,  
yet still the stubborn streetlights shine,  
unmindful of their cue.

At last the rising, winsome sun  
peeks upward from the dawn,  
sees the errant man-made flames  
and snuffs them with a yawn.


End file.
